


My Spot

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Before they started dating, Nino and Ohno are best friends.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	My Spot

Satoshi peeked curiously into the bundle that his mother’s best friend showed him. His eyes widened when there was a tiny face looking back at him. The eyes seemed too big for the face, and in general, it reminded little Ohno much of the dolls his big sister played with. 

But instead of the dolls, this bundle moved his arms and legs, and with wonder, Satoshi watched the small fingers that peeked out from under the cloth. 

“Auntie, congratulations,” he said very carefully as to not stumble over the word that his mother had told him to speak to the woman when he had begged to come with his mother because he didn’t want to stay back home with his big sister and her stupid friends that never allowed him to play with them. 

“Thank you, Satoshi,” Kazuko said with a chuckle. “Satoshi, meet Kazunari.”

“Hello, Kazunari,” Satoshi whispered as his mother put him on the bed beside her best friend. It was a very long name for such a small baby, he thought. 

“Do you want to hold him?” the other asked, and he made big eyes as he nodded. Kazuko smiled as his mother showed him how to hold his arms for Kazuko to put the baby in his arms. Little Kazunari was a bit fussy when his mother handed him over, but soon the baby boy was snuggled up against Ohno and he very carefully held him closer so that the wriggling bundle wouldn’t fall from his arms. He leant back more against the headrest staring down in wonder as Kazunari huffed and puffed a little until his face was pressed against his shoulder, just where his neck met his shoulder. 

There was a sigh from the baby, and little fingers gripped the strap of his overall as he fell back to sleep. 

“He likes you,” Kazuko smiled as she rechecked his grip. “See, he has fallen to sleep.”

“I protect,” Satoshi decided as he still stared down in wonder at the little human being who was so very warm against his body. 

—

“Sorry, Satoshi. Can you watch Kazunari for a moment while I prepare lunch?”

“Okay, auntie,” Satoshi said with a smile when Kazuko put Kazunari on the blanket he had been playing on. 

Kazunari huffed as he wriggled around on the blanket until he was able to push himself up by his hands. A pleased smile was on the little face as he made small sounds. 

Satoshi giggled as he robbed closer. “Kazu is cute,” he said with a grin as he poked the wet cheek. 

Kazunari babbled as he very carefully and with too much hard work than it seemed necessary crawled forward until he ended up on Satoshi’s lap. The boy sighed happily as he tugged at Satoshi’s shirt to press up against him, hiding his face against his shoulder and putting his thumb into his mouth as he murmured something and then went very still, smiling around his thumb. 

Satoshi stayed very silent as not to wake up Kazu if the boy was asleep. The boy had been fussy all morning and had cried whenever Kazuko had tried to put him to bed. Satoshi only knew that Kazu was a bit ill and his mama was out doing errands for both of their households which was why Kazuko had agreed to watch Satoshi as she had nothing to do but to take care of a fussy toddler. 

“Oh, has he fallen asleep?” Kazuko asked as she entered the living room again. Satoshi nodded as he held him against himself. 

“Kazu sleepy,” he agreed. 

“Let me put him into the crib, and then you can eat lunch. Are you hungry yet Satoshi?”

Kazu cried as soon as his mother picked him up and Satoshi quickly shook his head as he shuffled over to the sofa to climb up on it and lean all the way back, opening his arms again. “Kazu sleep, I no hungry.”

Kazu tried to grab his hands, and with a sigh, Kazuko allowed the children to continue to cuddle. 

— 

Satoshi sat in the sandpit, making a big castle out of the sand and ignoring everything around him. Their families had come here together, and there were lots of other children already playing. It was an indoor playground, and Satoshi had pouted the whole time because he had wanted to play in the sand. 

Climbing frames to use the slides or the swings were all so strenuous, and he just wanted to have a nice time playing with sand. 

He had been delighted when he had finally found out that there was a big sandpit where they could play. Since it was so big there weren’t many other children around; most had too much fun in the caves or bouncy castles. 

He only looked up when there was sniffling close by and blinked up at Kazu who was standing beside him suddenly. 

“Toshi I fell,” he sniffed and showed his red knees. There wasn’t blood, so it wasn’t too bad, but Satoshi could see by the redness of them that they were tender and had to hurt. 

Satoshi stroke them with his fingertips, wincing when Nino hissed and fell to the floor beside him. He shuffled closer and finally climbed on his lap as he sniffled and hid his face at the crook of his neck. 

“Make it feel better?”

Satoshi blinked as he tried to think of a way and then caressed the red spots like his mother did for him and sang the song of little geese and how all was going to get better again. 

He smiled when he felt Kazu’s tears subside and patted his head. “All better?”

“Uhn,” Kazu said as he rubbed his face with his hands. “Can we get an ice-cream?”

“Let’s ask mama!”

Kazu smiled still a bit tearfully and stood as he took Satoshi’s hand, and they ran over to their parents who were sitting together, chatting and laughing.

—

Nino looked up from his homework with a smile when he saw that Ohno was sitting on his bed, listening to some music. Ohno had already finished his homework, and it was only a bit left for Nino, so he tried to finish as soon as possible. 

When it was all done, he stood, trying to be as silent as possible as he went over to Ohno. Ohno looked up when the bed dipped and smiled when Nino climbed on his lap. 

Nino sighed when he nuzzled the soft skin of Ohno’s neck and relaxed slowly. 

“Good work,” Ohno said as he patted his head. 

“I hate school,” Nino mumbled. It was still hard for him to do the work and not be allowed to run around as much as in daycare. It had also been disappointing to learn that he wouldn’t be in the same class as Ohno was. 

“You were so excited, though.”

“I’m too dumb to learn all the kanji, and I don’t like maths.”

Ohno giggled as he ruffled his hair. He remembered how hard it had been for him at the start of school. But he also knew it got better very fast once you have gotten used to having to sit still all day without getting exhausted.

“We can play in the garden,” Ohno offered. Nino peeked up from his hiding space and then nodded. 

“Yes, please, Toshi. Can we play catch-ball?”

Ohno pursed his lips since he didn’t like baseball that much but Nino looked so hopeful that he nodded in agreement.

—

“Kazu?”

“Mhm?” Nino mumbled from his hiding space at Ohno’s neck. 

“What is wrong?”

“Nothing, exams are stressful. I need to get good marks for university, ne?”

“There are entrance exams for that,” Ohno reminded him, and Nino groaned at the thought of more studying. 

“Don’t remind me.”

“Sorry,” Ohno whispered as he played with his hair. “But you’re not just stressed because of school,” he reminded him.

Nino hugged him more closely, nuzzling his face against the warm and spicy smelling skin. It always felt like home and calmed him down a lot. 

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s bothering you.”

“It will be over soon,” he promised him. 

“What will?”

Nino pursed his lips and looked up in the end. “There are a few bullies. It will blow over soon, latest when I change school.”

Ohno’s eyes darkened, and Nino whined softly as he again hid his face at the crook of Ohno’s neck. 

“Don’t go all protective, Toshi.”

“I don’t like it when people bully you.”

“It’s not too bad. It just hurts sometimes, inside. But I have you, and nee-chan and Mina-nee,” he mumbled. He just needed to reload his batteries for tomorrow, and he was just happy that Ohno still allowed him to snuggle up to him like this.

Ohno deflated as he hugged Nino a bit closer for a while until Nino was able to move back again with a sigh. “I should go back to studying,” he sighed.

Ohno grinned and pinched his nose. “Do you want to stay for dinner? I’ll tell mum if so.”

“What’s for dinner?”

“If I run down no I’m sure she either makes hamburger steak or monjayaki. 

Nino grinned and nodded. “Then, yes, please. Mum is out working until late.”

“Got it.”

—

“It hurts,” Nino whispered as he snuggled up close to Ohno. Tears were running down his cheeks as he hid his face at Ohno’s neck. 

Ohno’s arms were warm around his body as he hugged him and rocked him from side to side. 

“I know,” Ohno whispered as he ruffled his hair. 

“So unfair. Why? Toshi why did it have to end?”

“Kazu…” Ohno whispered with a sigh.

“I still love her,” he sniffed and looked up to Ohno who smiled softly and caressed his cheek as he caught the tears. He knew that in a few more weeks Nino would feel better, but it was nothing he could do right now because of it. And he would rather bite off his tongue than to tell Nino that right now when he felt so hurt. 

But then again. Nino didn’t need any empty words. He just needed a hug, and a friend and Ohno were more than ready to be that. 

“Does it always hurt so much?”

“No,” Ohno said and rubbed his cheeks. “Not always. But sometimes. It shows how much we feel,” he explained, and Nino nodded against his shoulder. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Did it hurt so much when you broke up?”

Ohno hummed softly as he thought it over. “A bit,” he said then in the end. “But, that time, I have ended the relationship because my feelings weren’t that anymore.”

“So you hurt someone else like this?”

Ohno sighed as he stroke the dark locks. “No, we both came to the agreement that we fell out of love if we ever were. Kazu. It’s not all black and white.”

“I know.”

“But I know it hurts now. So you cry all your heart out, and we can have ice-cream or something?”

“Uhn,” Nino mumbled. “But still a little bit longer, he asked as he tightened his arms around Ohno and pressed his face further into his neck.

“As long as you need.”

Ohno could feel Nino’s lips form a smile, and he was relieved to see that at least Nino was able to smile again. 

—

“Satoshi-kun, I’m sorry but could you check up on Kazu?”

“Sure, but why?”

“He sounded strange on the phone. He said he is fine and not to cancel the rest of our vacation but… It would really make me feel better to know someone has checked if he is okay.”

“I can do that auntie. Where is Kazumi-nee-chan?”

“She’s out for the weekend with her boyfriend. So he’s all alone at home.”

“Huh,” Ohno said in surprise as he slipped into his shoes for the short track to the house of the Ninomiya’s. It was seldom that Nino was all alone at home and not calling him over for gaming or something like that. 

“I’ll call you back, right?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Ohno smiled as he ended the call and used his spare key to enter the house and called out for Nino to warn him. 

He then walked over to his room and knocked on the door. He blinked when he opened it and was met by bleary eyes. “You look awful,” he commented, and Nino grimaced.

“Thanks,” he said, coughing slightly and groaning as he buried his head into the cushions. 

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Nino mumbled with a sigh as he turned onto his back. “I just fell ill.”

“How long?”

“Since mum is away? No, the day after my throat started to hurt, next day coughing and fever and… God,” another bout of coughing and Ohno sighed.

“And you didn’t call because?”

“Because you have to work, and our parents are away. I don’t want them to come home earlier just because I have a little cold.”

“You sound awful, so you probably should stop talking.”

“Then stop asking questions.”

“Did you take medicines?”

Nino nodded before he shook his head. He had taken the last two pills they had in their cabinet, but… It hadn’t been enough.

“Food?”

“Instant Ramen,” he mumbled. 

“When?”

“Yesterday?”

“God Kazu,” Ohno scolded as he came over to check his temperature. “You know I have to tell your mother, right?”

“No!” Nino whined. 

“Yes, but I’ll tell her that I will take care of you and she doesn’t have to come home. I can cancel the summer job. Go back to sleep. I’ll head out for food and medicines.”

Nino nodded with a pout and Ohno vanished out of the room, after opening a window for fresh air and did as he was told. 

In the evening, Ohno was sitting beside Nino on the freshly made bed, and Nino sighed tiredly. Ohno had prodded him to go wash up, change clothes, eat something and take his medicines, and he felt exhausted and weak right now. Still, the cough was keeping him awake. He carefully shuffled closer to Ohno, and when the other didn’t turn away, he snuggled up to him, halfway on Ohno’s lap, as the older chuckled and put his blanket higher around his shoulders. 

He replaced when he was allowed to nuzzle his face against the crook of Ohno’s head and fell to deep sleep, finally feeling more comfortable. 

—

Nino was wringing his hands as he walked up to Ohno who was sitting at his desk, drawing something that Nino couldn’t see. 

“Toshi?”

“Huh? Oh, Kazu, what are you doing here?” Ohno asked, turning around. A worried frown replaced his happy smile as he saw how nervous the other teen was. 

“What is wrong?” he asked, wanting to stand but Nino held him down by his shoulders. His face was solemn as he stared at them. 

“I have to tell you something, listen, please?”

“Of course,” Ohno nodded with a soft smile and Nino couldn’t help himself as he did the same. 

“A confession.”

“What kind?” Ohno asked, feeling himself getting a bit excited. 

“Toshi? I realised something these last few days. I kept dreaming about you and the dreams were…” Nino stopped talking and blushed fervently. 

Ohno chuckled and put his hands on top of Nino’s which were still on his shoulders. “Yes?”

“I love you. Not just brotherly,” he said in a nervous whisper, biting his lips as he did so. 

Ohno smiled and pulled him down to close his lips over Nino’s.

“Me too. I’m glad you feel the same,” he whispered and tugged him on his lap. 

Nino smiled and soon enough snuggled up to Ohno. His arms wandered around his shoulders, and he wriggled on his lap until he was able to nuzzle his head against the crook of Ohno’s neck. 

Ohno chuckled softly and caressed his back. “Why do you always do that?”

“It calms me down,” Nino mumbled, and his body relaxed on top of Ohno’s. “It feels safe and like home.”

“I see,” Ohno whispered, smiling as he moved his head a little to be able to press his lips against the dark hair. “That’s good then.”

—

Ohno smiled when the door opened, and Nino came into his room, he turned around already before Nino could say anything, opening his arms for the younger man and let him snuggle up in his spot against his neck. 

Nino sighed, kissing the soft softly with his lips as he relaxed and rolled up in Ohno’s arms, completely forgetting all the stress he had felt the last few hours as he wrote his exams. The fear about not passing vanished as well when Ohno held him with one arm, before moving back to what he had been doing. Nino made himself as small as possible and closed his eyes. 

“Sleep.”

“Uhn. Love you,” he whispered.

“Me too.”


End file.
